Faris Scherwiz (Lycropath)
"A forward and brash woman with an air of regal bearing. She utilizes a powerful cannon that can fell enemies with magical artillery." ''-'Description' '''Faris Scherwiz' is a heroine and character representing Final Fantasy V. In the original game Faris joined Bartz and the others after recognizing the matching pendents of her and Princess Lenna. As the Warriors of Light continued their journey they discovered that she was Lenna's long lost elder sister Princess Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon. Reunited with her beloved sister Faris and the others joined together the two worlds and together vanquished Exdeath and resealed the power of the void. Attire Faris's default costume is identical to her artwork by Yoshitaka Amano . She has a purple-and-yellow striped silk scarf wrapped below her neck, in the opening of her coat. The coat is trimmed with gold and is lined with blue velvet with gold embroidery. The front is secured with buttoned clasps, and over the coat she wears an ornate blue belt with beaded wires and threads.Her arms are heavily protected with what appears to be bronze armor, starting with jeweled pauldrons with long, curved spikes, and additional plating just beneath. She has metal elbow pads and a pair of wrist guards that extend over the back of her hands with red stones. Her coat obscures her lower body. She wears a short kilt made out of either fur or heavily tasseled cloth. Her boots are made of black or blackened plate metal with a low heel. In her EX Mode three gold stars appear above her head. Faris's first alternate outfit the Corsair's Mantle is based on another costume of Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of her. She wears a red body suit with a matching cape, long white and gold gloves and matching white knee high boots and a silver chestplate and armor on her forearms. Her hair is worn loosely in this costume and is adorned with white and blue feathers. Faris's second alternate outfit Violet Hair is based on her SD artwork and sprite design, having long straight violet hair, a very simple green headband and and matching cape with a blue tunic and leather and plated boots. Her Manikin is cyan and called the Fallacious Buccaneer, is cyan. Battle Faris is a Bombardier, her attacks are based on many of the commands from the Canoneer job from Final Fantasy V: Advance ''by tapping she will fire an attack that is guided at the enemy directly but by holding the button down Faris will carefully aim the cannon giving her a guided mode where the player can hold to aim the attack with a circle marker. This gives Faris a different depth of strategy for her cannon attacks but she can't move when in guided mode. |} |} |} Equipment Faris can equip Swords, Daggers, Guns, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Ribbons, Helmets, Light Armor, Chestplates, and Clothes. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Music When battled in story mode an arrangement of ''Battle 2 from Final Fantasy V plays as the background music. Category:Square Characters